Moonlight Kisses
by JadedKatrina
Summary: When on vacation two normal teenagers are drawn into a game created by an insane man, gaining a harem of alien beings that refuse to leave them. Now pulled into the Sekirei Plan, Yugi and Ryou are forced to either find a way to escape or play the dangerous game put before them. x-over YGO/HP/Sekirei. Pairings Yugi/Multiple, Ryou/Multiple, Harry/Multiple.


Moonlight Kisses

AN: This story bit me in the butt the other day demanding to be written. This is my first shot at a three way x-over. I blame the insane Jack-a-lopes that decided to take over my brain. Be nice and hopefully this will not be a total flop LOL. I am also posting this on my main account as well… jadedkatrina.

Chapter 1: Sinful Dances

Laughter washed through the host club where two young men were entering for the first time. The younger of the pair, and shorter for that matter, looked around blushing a bit as he was unsure if this was a good idea. He knew that his best friend and brother figure needed time to decompress after their exams and this was the best option that he could think of. He glanced over at the white-haired young man that was walking just in front of him. He smiled gently as he could see the look of amazement and amusement on the other's face. The young man turned amethyst colored eyes upon the man just inside the door that was carding those entering and taking payment for the entrance fee.

"You there, how old are you?" the gruff man said as he turned to the shorter male that was coming in with the other one.

"21," came the short response as he handed over his own ID. This was a normal occurrence thanks to his barely five foot tall stature that made him look like a child instead of the young adult that he was.

The other male laughed softly, the sound like clear bells, "You knew this was going to happen," he said with a wide grin, his doe brown eyes glittering with amusement, "I told you that you should have invested money in those platform boots we saw in that one shop."

The amethyst eyed male rolled said orbs at this, "I am not wearing platform boots," he said as he was given his ID back and then paid for the cover for both of them, "Besides I will eventually get a small growth spurt. You heard my doctor a month ago." He said as they headed inside the club, "Alright table first then drinks, then you get to be doted upon by one of the many male hosts here."

The white-haired male laughed, "Uh-huh…and you'll what? Bury your nose in a book again?" he asked as he headed for an open booth towards the back of the club, "You are going to enjoy yourself as well. Besides we are here on break before we have to head back to Domino to return to school… two weeks is all we have to not be college students for once."

The smaller male sighed, "I am not into this like you are Ryou, I just… well… am not sure about what way I swing," he admitted, "I mean I really liked Anzu, but was also looking at Otogi as well" he blushed a bit, "and unlike you, I never even… how do you Brits put it, snogged another person." He said.

Ryou laughed as he sat down, "Well put," he said, "But that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself. Honestly Yugi, you have to relax. You have done nothing but study since…since Jii-san passed away. I miss him just as much as you do and I know that he would be disappointed in how you have behaved. Too much work and no enjoyment does no one any good."

Yugi sighed as he also sat down, "I just don't want to make his memory in vain. I want to think that he will be proud of me doing what I am doing. Medical school isn't easy and adding into that a minor in modern and ancient linguistics too."

"Well he is proud I am sure of it. And from now until we get off the plane in Domino you will think nothing of school, exams, nothing. You are going to enjoy yourself." He said firmly.

Yugi was about to protest when the waitress arrived to take their drink orders. They both ordered and relaxed back in their seats. Yugi looked around the club and blushed some at the sight of more than a few gorgeous men that were roaming about. His eyes fell upon a pair of blond twins that were currently doting upon a young woman a year or so older than himself. She was blushing profusely as they kiss her hands and whispered into her ears. He then looked away as Ryou made a noise briefly to get his attention.

"What?" he asked his best friend.

"You are interested," he said with a grin, "I can tell by the way you are looking at the blond hosts over there."

Yugi blushed a deep red and stammered out, "I-I am not!" he said turning away from his grinning best friend, "Oh go and have fun. Someone has to stay sober to get us both home." He said with a smile as he looked at Ryou, "Besides you love dancing and there are quite a few good looking men here to do just that with you."

Ryou thought about this as he reached for his drink when it was brought out, "For now you are off the hook, but I will be back to get you and bring you out there to dance too," he said with a dark smirk that made the tri-color haired male.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Ry-chan" he said using the nickname he knew would get under the other's skin.

Ryou laughed as he finished his drink and headed for the dance floor that was placed in the middle of the host club. He knew that some of the host clubs were just tables and couches where the hosts talked and wooed their clients, but this one was different. It was a nightclub and host club mixed into one, allowing normal people to have fun even without the need to be wooed by a host. He smiled as the music took him away from the world for a while, his body swaying and moving to the beat and oddly exotic music.

Another exotic male was heading from the back area where the locker rooms were located. He was dressed in a button down green silk shirt and dark colored low riding pants. He let his emerald green eyes look around to find whom was there and available. He had not been requested for that day, seeing as he was called in to cover for Kagari since he had called out ill again. The young man ran a hand through his duel colored hair, the deep red tinted black at the tips something that drew many to him. He spotted the white-haired male on the dance floor, but then paused as his eyes ghosted over the oddly haired male sitting as if lost at another table. This was the one he would entertain for the evening. He heard his name called, the one that he used in this city.

"Oi Leo, get your ass over here," One of the blond twins shouted out over the din of the club, causing the duel-colored haired male to roll his eyes.

Harry, otherwise known as Leo, sighed as he diverted his path to one that led him to where the two blonds were, "Do you mind Mariku? I was on my way to entertain a customer. I am here on my day off when I should be home and I am not about to get wrangled into being with you and your perverted twin," he said with a small growl.

The second blond laughed as he suddenly appeared behind the slightly shorter European male and then leaned over him, "You know if you tick off our little kitten here, then you have to deal with Kagari tomorrow when he returns. He is very protective of the kitten here."

Harry rolled his eyes and then elbowed one of his Sekirei in the ribs and when he heard the air rush from Malik he took that moment to slip out from under the arms of the clingy blond, "I am about to be indisposed for the evening. Please inform the boss that I will not take any special requests tonight," he said.

Mariku pouted but then blinked, "really? You usually do not venture out on your own. Who is the special one that you want to entertain?" he asked.

The red and black haired younger male smirked, "Well it is a new customer here. Someone I haven't seen before. He is over there looking quite lost."

Malik looked over, spotting the young man and grinned, "Want some help?" he asked, "We are between clients right now."

"I think that you two would scare him more than help him to tell the truth," he told the pair, "tell you what, if I can get him onto the dance floor then you can join us." He said to the pouting Sekirei.

Mariku grinned at this, "sounds good to us," he said pulling his twin down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

Malik glared at his twin but didn't try to get up, "I know you'll be able to convince him to get onto the dance floor. I have a feeling he dances like sin once he lets go."

Harry laughed, "We will see. Now behave yourselves or else…" he left the threat hanging in the air, though the pair knew they would be stuck on the floor or the couch alone if they annoyed either their Ashikabi or Ashikabi's best friend Kagari.

Malik smiled, "we promise to be perfect little Sekirei," he said then acked when Mariku nipped his neck, "Not here…" he whined out.

Harry laughed as he left the pair to their own devices, knowing that the women that come in love watching the twins interact with one another. He slipped through the growing crowd to the table where the young man was, sliding onto the seat next to him. Yugi looked up from his drink, startled when another man sat down across from him at the booth. He took in the emerald green eyes and odd two-toned hair.

Harry smirked at the startled look on the other's face, "Why are you not dancing? You seem to be… perhaps bored?" he asked, his voice becoming a soft sultry sound.

Yugi blushed some but shook his head, "Not bored, just out of my depth here. I came with my friend so he could enjoy himself," he said.

"And you don't want to cut loose and enjoy yourself either?" he asked gently, reaching across the table to take the pale hand into his own pale hand, "Come now, I bet you are quite the dancer."

Yugi blushed again as this man flirted with him, "I…am not sure to tell the truth," he said as he looked away, "You don't have to do this. I am not paying for any entertainment tonight and you probably have people lined up to see you."

Harry laughed at this, "I am doing this because you look like you need someone to bring you out of your shell," he told him.

Yugi played with his glass as he bit his lip, glancing to the dance floor and watching as Ryou cut loose. He turned his attention to the foreign male as he sat there watching him intently. He then nodded his head a bit. Harry stood and offered his hand with a small bow to the other, bringing out that charm that was part of who he was. Yugi set his hand into the waiting one and then nearly squeaked when he was pulled into the waiting arms of the other male. He looked up at the slightly taller male and let him lead him out onto the dance floor.

"I haven't danced like this in a long time," he admitted to the other, "I don't even know your name."

"Leo…they call me Leo," Harry told the shorter young man, holding him close before turning him so his back was to his front, "Just relax then, let me lead you and show you." He whispered into the other's ear, noting the cartilage piercing that cupped the top of the delicate ear, "Close your eyes."

Yugi shivered as the breath ghosted over the shell of his ear and the piercing he had gotten a year prior on a whim, "Leo…a lion…" he said gently as he started to sway his hips to the music, letting the other guide him for now as his eyes closed.

"One of the lords of this club," He admitted, "the others are the Ishtar twins and Kagari, my best friend," Harry said, hands on the slim hips as he moved with the music, "Show me angel, show me how you dance, show me your sinful moves."

It was as if a switch was thrown inside of him but the music changed to a darker beat, something strange and exotic that called to his senses. Yugi kept his eyes closed as his body moved sensually against the one behind him, losing himself in the music and not caring who saw him. Harry was startled at first but then followed the smaller male's lead as he danced. His emerald orbs looking across the dance floor to where his sekirei were staring at him, mouths agape at what he managed to do. The blond twins smirked as they apologized to the woman they were doting upon and headed for the dance floor and the tri-color haired male with their ashikabi. Mariku moved behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist with a smirk. Malik on the other hand was before Yugi, sandwiching the pair of humans between himself and his twin. They began dancing, matching their movements to those of Yugi's own.

Yugi felt another two join him and the host that had convinced him to finally let loose. He knew if Ryou saw him now he would never live this down. He didn't stop dancing though, too far gone into the music to care. Harry looked back at his sekirei behind him and chuckled softly as he slipped out, letting the twins surround Yugi.

"Be nice to him. No play beyond teasing," he cautioned them "He is not like your normal clients."

"aww… but he is sooooo kawaii," Malik said as he danced with his twin and Yugi.

Yugi opened his eyes and swallowed as he was pressed between two blonds that looked identical, "I…what…" he was confused but still he danced.

"He is like sin, yet innocent at the same time. Can't we corrupt him just a bit?" Mariku asked as he leaned over and teased Yugi's neck some.

Harry growled, "no… unless you want to answer to me and sleep on the couch you will behave," he said as he returned to the dance.

Yugi was turned to face Mariku as the song ended, "I…should go and check in with my friend," he said softly, barely heard over the music.

"Little angel, dance with us for a while. Your friend will be waiting for you," Malik said as he turned Yugi again to the beat of the music.

Yugi blushed at being called a 'little angel' by the gorgeous blond man that was dancing with him. He wanted to run but something in him told him to consent to what they wished of him. And soon he was lost to the music and the touch of the three that were dancing with him. He continued through most of the night, stumbling back to the table to where Ryou was sitting, amusement in his eyes at what he had witnessed. Yugi blushed and turned to thank the trio, but found them gone. Well Leo was gone and the twins were flirting with a trio of women across the floor, the twins hanging on one another as was normal.

"Did you have fun?" Ryou asked as he paid for their drinks.

"I…yes…" he admitted, "thanks for dragging me out. Sorry for not hanging around with you," Yugi apologized as they headed from the club and out onto the street.

Ryou laughed as he took Yugi's arm in his own, "No apologizing. You were having fun and that is what I wanted for you," he said as they headed down the street towards their hotel they were staying in, "and it was great watching you with those blonds and that other one too. You were definitely the star of that show."

Yugi smiled at this, "It was strange. I mean they were alluring and they got me to just… lose myself in the music. I haven't done that since high school when we were out at that club that one time." He said.

"I remember that. I kinda got drunk and you had to sneak us both in to your house without jii-san finding us." He said with a grin, "and we still managed to get caught."

"It didn't help either that we both had hangovers the next morning," Yugi said as he came to a sudden stop, "Erm…Ryou… I think we are in trouble."

Before the pair was a man wearing a blood red trench coat and smirking at the pair as if they were prey laid out for a hungry predator, "You are mine…" came the growl before the being launched himself at the pair.

Author Note: I know I know evil evil cliffhanger *grins evilly* I hope that I have done this particular world justly… I hope that everyone enjoys and please review.

JK-chan


End file.
